


Love is a wonderful thing

by webeshipping_all_webtoons_in_thishouse



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeshipping_all_webtoons_in_thishouse/pseuds/webeshipping_all_webtoons_in_thishouse
Summary: Sam and Charles are obviously in love with each other.. I think everyone in the office knows. When Sam is more eager in her drunk state it brings many... ThInGs above the water-Follow them on a weird ass journey full of doggos and the lovely Marshall and Monica shipz.I suck at summarys :P
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play), Marshall Law (Let's Play)/Monica McKenzie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, My first chapter 0.0 Its quite short since i am wayy new to this. I know sam seems a bit more ya know, angry and stuff in this. I think it is alright since she is in literal shock. So yea.

Sam woke up in a modern penthouse suite, full of.. White, White and (ya guessed it) white. Before She could comprehend anything at all, she heard a familiar Towhead calling out, 'Samara I hate to wake you from your drunken sleep but we are on a strict time limit!'

…..

She internally shrieked, 'ME CHARLES, CHARLES ME'. She felt silk sheets over her bare body, With no shame, she just snatched the sheets and flung them from over her legs her; she was greeted with her bare legs with nothing on except her underwear. At this point she did not care about the neighbours, Charles, the fragging cat that is in a hole, she just screeched 'WHAT THE ACTUALLL FFFFUUUU-' she heard the usually padded feet rushing up the stairs 'Miss Young is everything oka-' The innocent man was stopped dead in his tracks with sams ,normally baby brown, visibly red eyes full with shame, anger and (somehow) lust. 'Charles, In the kindest way possible, WHAT. THE. HELL. HAPPENED'.

Charles just stared at Sam in shock at what had spilled out of her mouth, slightly turned on but he was more in shock. Clearing his throat he returned to his more stoic state 'All your questions will be answered Bunty be patient. For the time being your skirt is on the table, A tablet for your dastardly hangover is on your side table, along with water and your glasses. Come down in a few minutes, be prepared for a very *Cough* um... embarrassing conversation.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally get some answers, when she does the air in the room gets real awkward with *~Sexual Tension~*.  
> Do they kiss or do they not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Weird format and Grammar mistakes the format messed up and yea ;P  
> This chapter is a bit more spicy so yea and its longer hope you laugh and enjoy or something'   
> Love you guys <3

Sam literally pounced her on skirt once Charles walked away and down the stairs. She gulped down the water with the tablet and smacked her glasses on (literally);She was angry when she stalked down the stairs but once the bacon and egg smell reached her hungover nose she just evaporated. Rushing down the stairs, she peeked out around the corner and she was greeted with a smexy (👌) Charles swaying to the music, is hair not gelled yet, he turned around dusting his hands in the air. Charles heard the small squeak Sam made and he snapped his hand up, he stared at Sam for a few minuets before talking 'Good Morning Bunty, I trust you *eheheh* slept well?' They small snicker he made was more than noticeable. Sam just death glared him for about one whole minute before her eyes got real dry and she just spoke with a weird hoarse yet sexy voice 'If you call "waking up with your head being the size of a boulder and your eyes a dry as sponges that are sun dried" then yes! I slept like a log' Charles just smirked at her before turning around for plating the breakfast. Sam just thought _'DAAAAAM that smirk was HAWTTT '_ she mentally killed herself. 'Breakfast smells lovely...Sunshine' Charles just froze into ice. 'Heh?' 'I said 'Breakfast smells lovely _Sunshine'_ Charles stared at her 'Any reason for the nickname you will _not_ use in the office?' 'Well, the nickname which I will use in the office' is because you always surprise me and most of the time it is very pleasant and sweet yet your still soooOooO.....' ' _HAWTTT'_ Her lust was SCREECHING Charles raised an eyebrow 'So?' Sam broke out into a visible sweat 'Sooooo... Attractive...' She mumbled the last part .Charles chuckled 'Pardon me?' Sam punched him in the arm once he put down the plates.' If you can't here _Sunshine_ you will never know will you?' Charles shivered at the way she pronounced his (new) nickname, 'Would you still like to hear the story of your drunken expedition yesterday?' 'Nope' Sam said happily. 'Really' 'Really, I don't need more idiotism added to my plate, now do I.' At that Charles lifted Sam's chin up with his fingers, and stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever. He moved closer and closer until Sam could feel his hot breath on her petite face, Sam shivered, 'Now Bunty, even if this relationship turns into something more...I will not have you insult yourself. understand? Or else I will have to _Punish you'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for being so inactive... I dunno why its just weird O.o . Anyway, I hope you enjoy this the next few chapters should be *-Awkward*- Not like 'GOD WHY' more like 'JUST KISS ALREADY' that kind of awkward so please enjoy and yea!

' ** _Or I will have to punish you'_**

Sam literally almost mewled for him. _**DAMMIT.**_ "You reap what you sow Charles, You reap what she sow.." she challenged him in her mind; 'Are you sure you want to do that **Sunshine** ' ,Charles shivered, 'That's what I thought Charles, don't start something you will _never_ finish' she flipped her head over and slung her bag over her shoulder, she checked her phone as she flipped herself back around to face him 'hey thank you so much for getting somewhere safe yesterday i really do owe you! I got to go for bowser and I am going on the bus today so yea... Once again thank you' She looked up phone her phone shoving it back in her bag, she stepped over towards him and came close to his ear (LIKE REAL CLOSE LIKE 'BICH JUST KISS HIM OR LIKE BITE HIS EAR JUST SOMETHING') 'See you at work Charles, try to wipe the blush off your face otherwise people will get _suspicious'_ she playfully nipped his ear. Putting on her shoes she waved her hand and gave a sweet bye knowing they will meet in like a few minutes, clicking open the door she air kissed him and winked and clicked it closed 'MY GODD' she screeched to herself.

_BACK AT HER HOUSE_

'Hey bowser!' she cooed 'sorry mommy was not home but from the looks of the kitchen I can tell that you and Miss Whipple had a good time last night! just let mommy get her clothes ready and then we can get you out for potty time!' Bowser barked happily at that and went to his bed to have a bit of a rest before his outing. 

Sam went into her room and towards her wardrobe and searched through the back of it (where she kept her mothers clothes which her given to her) She found some black pantyhose and a black blazer dress with golden buttons (knowing she also had some nice high heel plain black shoes she did now worry to much) then she laid them out on her bed and got ready to take out Bowser for the day:

'Bowser lets go!!' she slipped on some converse and a cardigan then latched on Bowsers leash onto his harness and opened her door leading her puppy out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Charles' Apartment:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=Minimalist+white+penthouse+bedroom&safe=strict&rlz=1C1GCEU_en-GBGB918GB918&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwickLftj4rsAhVjQUEAHWohBbUQ_AUoAXoECAsQAw&biw=1280&bih=610#imgrc=V3h17hxzw2D8hM


End file.
